


永恒的侣伴 The Eternal Companions

by Tustoyevsky



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tustoyevsky/pseuds/Tustoyevsky
Summary: 亚典波罗的儿子艾德温·亚典波罗在杨威利与莱茵哈特去世后撰写了一本关于他二人的传记。Dusty Attenborough's son Edwin Attenborough wrote a biography about Yang Wenli and Reinhard von Lohengramm.





	1. 致谢

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：一切人物属于田中。
> 
> 警告：  
> 1\. 本文为架空，伪传记向，私设成山。  
> 2\. CP：莱杨，莱杨，莱杨。  
> 3\. 无大纲，不排除坑文可能。

**The Eternal Companions**

**永恒的侣伴**

**Kaiser Reinhard and Admiral Yang**

**莱茵哈特皇帝与杨提督**

 

Edwin Attenborough

艾德温·亚典波罗 著

 

**致谢**

**Acknowledgement**

我首先要感谢的是我的妻子安娜·林兹· 亚典波罗，若无她的支持和协助这本书永远不会动笔，更不会出版。是她劝说休博特·高尼夫（费沙自由出版社当时的主编）考虑资助这项计划。同样要谢的是高尼夫先生本人的不懈热情和友好鼓励，以及我的帝国出版商的欧文·郎古（帝国皇家出版社）给予的同样慷慨的支持。

起初我很担心，这项计划会因为缺少帝国皇室和杨提督遗稿继承人的合作而搁浅。我很高兴地告诉诸位情况恰恰相反。亚历山大皇帝陛下对我表现出了莫大支持，允许我浏览了部分之前不对外公开的皇家档案，甚至慷慨地接受了一次私人访问。杨提督的三位遗稿保管人——奥利弗·伍德少尉、卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔女士和已故的尤里安·敏兹教授——也都格外友好。除了允许我引用杨提督未出版的手稿，他们还不辞辛劳地回答了我的许多问题，非常慷慨地提供了我本来无从知晓的信息。

在此我要特别感谢尤里安·敏兹教授。他向我示出的友善远远超出了责任之需。他年事渐高、身体虚弱，但还是花了许多时间跟我讨论。其间他展现出对杨提督生平的了解，以及对杨提督的人格和哲学的非凡洞见。他还向我提供了许多我原本无从得知其存在的资料。他尽可能将他之所知倾囊相授，有一次甚至坚持为我支付在费沙斯旺旅馆居住的费用，从而避免了我们的讨论不致因我不得不返回海尼森而戛然而止。他去世的消息传来时，恰是本书刚刚完稿之时。我深深怀念他。

已故的亚列克斯·卡介伦中将也非常耐心且详细地回应了我对杨提督迁居帝国后发生的一些事情十分粗糙的推断。他撰写的回忆杨提督的文章，对同盟最后历史的详尽回忆，都是难能可贵的。杨提督的侍卫奥利弗·伍德少尉与曾任皇帝侍从的皇家医院医生艾密尔·冯·齐列先生更是多次答应我见面的请求，与我谈论他们记忆中的杨提督和陛下，并答复我的询问。我特别感谢伍德少尉允许我查阅陛下与杨提督的信件。

令人难过的是，撰写此书期间莱茵哈特陛下的一些部下与杨提督的许多其他朋友也相继去世了。沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅已病了很久，但他和他的妻子艾芳·瑟琳仍友好地接受了与我的会面。同样友好的是希尔格尔·冯·玛林道夫伯爵，她向我回忆了她担任莱茵哈特陛下首席机要秘书官时期的经历。她的丈夫奈特哈尔·缪拉元帅也与我见面讨论莱茵哈特陛下的海尼森之行，以及他印象中的杨提督。希尔格尔·冯·玛林道夫伯爵还给我看了一些文件，跟我谈了她自己对莱茵哈特陛下和杨提督的回忆。恩斯特·梅克林格元帅去世之前约一年我见到了他。他的回忆和评论是本书不可或缺的一部分。华尔特·冯·先寇布中将既是杨提督的信赖的下属，也是他的朋友，他对我的工作很感兴趣，也很有助益，他提供了许多他与杨提督私人谈话的珍贵回忆。可他也已离开了我们。

令人高兴的是，莱茵哈特陛下和杨提督的另一些下属还健在。同盟击坠王奥利佛·波布兰中校对我讲述了许多杨舰队同僚之间有趣的故事。我的父亲达斯提·亚典波罗更提供了杨提督就读军校时的珍贵回忆。杨提督在奥丁居住时，经常拜访安妮罗洁·冯·格里华德大公妃。855年春天我在奥丁见到了大公妃的侍从肯拉特·摩德尔，一位年近七旬但思维敏捷的老人。他的回忆编入了本书。我同样感谢卡斯帕·林玆上校、路易·马逊少尉和姆莱中将，抽出宝贵的时间和我谈论自己对杨提督的记忆。我还要感谢方秋林中将、贝伦赫特·冯·舒奈德少校、安东· 菲尔纳少将，玛格达莲娜·冯·维斯特帕列男爵夫人，宪兵总监伍利兹·克斯拉元帅和他的夫人玛丽嘉·冯·佛耶巴哈女士，还有弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特元帅，他们用信件答复了我的询问。

我也同样感激以下诸位无微不至和有益的帮助:费沙人文学院图书馆的菲尼克斯·米达麦亚博士，帝国皇家图书馆馆长约翰·敏兹先生，医学研究会档案部的齐列小姐，以及海尼森大学图书馆、伊谢尔伦图书馆和帝国皇家图书馆的职员。他们多年收集和杨威利有关的照片、影像资料和资料副本，形成了一个极有用处的档案库。尤其是约翰·敏兹先生，他对杨威利手稿的熟悉程度无与伦比，他不仅让我随心所欲地利用这资料，还花了许多时间跟我在各个方面讨论我的研究。我还感谢我的朋友伊旺· 波布兰先生，他费心代我找出了帝国军事学校现存的杨提督在那里(当时的国防军事学校)学习时期的一切记录。

如果没有杨威利对一个小男孩的帮助与引导，他将永远与历史绝缘。我最衷心的感谢献给他。

 

艾德温·亚典波罗

U.C.860/N.I.C. 62 费沙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道有没有人注意到……小菠萝的名字是和费雪爷爷一样的。
> 
> 安娜·林兹· 亚典波罗，很明显，菠萝和林兹成了亲家。
> 
> 休博特·高尼夫，波利斯·高尼夫的儿子。
> 
> 欧文·郎古，海德里希·朗古的儿子，致敬原作中朗古的矛盾性格。
> 
> 奥利弗·伍德少尉是原创的人物，是杨的侍卫，叫奥利弗是因为和艾密尔很搭很押韵……（你走）
> 
> 波布兰的儿子叫伊旺，这个梗要加粗大写。
> 
> 希尔格尔和缪拉……又称黄金剩男剩女组。


	2. 自序

**Preface**

我的父亲达斯提·亚典波罗退休后一直致力于向民众揭秘U.C. 796至801年那段动荡的银河历史。作为战后唯一出版回忆录的一线将领，他根据日记整理而成的《革命战争回忆录》一度被视为“战后最珍贵的研究资料”。在回忆录中，他这么写道：“八世纪末的五年战争无疑是高登巴姆帝国和自由行星同盟（以下简称同盟）长达一百五十年的战争中规模最大、形式复杂程度最高的宇宙战争。”虽然一些历史学家认为这句话过于夸大，但是那五年在今后历史上所扮演的重要角色却是绝大部分人都不得不赞同的。腐朽的旧帝国与同盟在灰烬中湮灭，新的体制在战火中诞生。无数名将的光芒更是照亮了他们所征战的那片星空。而这些卓越的将星都围绕着两颗最炫目的恒星：罗严克拉姆王朝初代皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆陛下和前同盟元帅杨威利。正是这两位军政天才联手推动了之后“大和平”时代的到来。

我与妻子安妮的父亲都曾是同盟军人，后来任职伊谢尔伦共和政府与海尼森自治政府，830年我们在费沙结婚的时候，当时我们都是二十多岁的大学毕业生。她是海尼森大学的交换生，我则刚刚从费沙人文学院拿到我的博士学位。我们就是在那里相知相爱的。受父辈的影响，她对“五年战争”时期的历史情有独钟，而我当时的毕业论文恰好涉及诸神的黄昏作战。我们在费沙中央图书馆查阅资料时相识，课余我们去被称为“莱杨广场”的“莱茵哈特陛下与杨威利阁下”皇家公园散步。大约在我们婚礼后的两个月，我们在皇家图书馆历史分馆遇到了前来查阅书籍的杨提督和“刚参加完军政会议顺路来阅览室休息一下”的莱茵哈特陛下。杨提督对我博士毕业表示祝贺，在知道我已经结婚了之后就开始对莱茵哈特陛下抱怨他们在奥丁呆了太长时间以至于错过了“小亚典波罗”的婚礼。而莱茵哈特陛下，就如同一个普通的丈夫一般微笑着倾听着爱人的抱怨，偶尔顺手接过提督手上拿不下的大部头精装书。如果忽略身后提着大号借书袋又全副武装的皇家侍卫，这幅画面是再普通不过的了。

这是我第一次萌生深入探究皇帝与提督之间发生的故事的念头。杨提督和莱因哈特陛下的形象一直散发着一种很特殊的魅力，而他们对本世纪历史发展的巨大影响并未能完全解释这种魅力。即便很不关心军事和政治的人也觉得他们惹人瞩目。有献给他们的诗歌,有受他们之感而画出的画，为他们而作的曲。虽然囿于莱茵哈特皇帝陛下的身份，市面上流通的小说读物很少涉及陛下的私生活，但是依旧有无数论述杨提督个性和哲学的书籍，还有无数和他有关的回忆记录出版，而写回忆记录的人常常只是见过他一两面。（例如，只见过杨提督两三次的布鲁诺·冯·席尔瓦贝尔西阁下写了一篇十六页的文章，谈自己“对杨提督的记忆”。）写过回忆杨提督文章的，有当年伊谢尔伦的士兵，有为他运送红茶的快递员，还有他经常光顾的餐馆的老板。

这一切似乎都和对作为历史人物的杨提督和莱茵哈特陛下的研究毫不相干。一个最近的文献资源列出了不少于一万种谈论他们用兵的文章和书籍。这里头能使学术圈以外的人产生兴趣的很少，而且也同样很少地谈到他们的生活和个性方面。但正是那一方面引出了上一段提到的那些作品。

看上去，人们对杨提督和莱茵哈特陛下的兴趣虽然很大，却不幸地分化为两极：独立于他的私人生活而研究他的军政天分的人；受到他的生活和为人的吸引，却理解不了他们所创造的价值的人。我必须坦诚地说，市面上有许多出色的介绍杨提督和莱茵哈特陛下兵法的书籍，但它们遗漏了的是主导他们生活的精神上的交流与主导他们工作的生僻复杂的军政问题之间有什么联系。

本书的目标就是为这条沟壑架上桥梁。我希望同时描述他们的个人生活和军政生活，他们的生命经历了多年的混战、革命、背叛、阴谋，最终却能够因为他们个人对理想目标的追求与妥协，达到情感和精神生活的统一，创造出独一无二的历史。这本书的写作，不仅是为了追述他们和其他人的命运，也是为了纪念他们的勇气，天分，创造力以及支持他们勇气的幽默感。


	3. 古董与太空船

**第一章 古董与太空船**

**Chapter 1 Antiques and Spaceships**

杨威利出生于宇宙历767年，帝国历458年的4月4日，是富有的商人杨泰隆第一个也是唯一一个儿子。（巧合的是，日后被杨舰队称为“家”的伊谢尔伦要塞也是在这一年建造完成的。）杨的姓名表记型式是较为罕见的E式，这种姓放在名字之前的型式多见于“东方人”，在鲁道夫于宇宙历318颁布的《恶劣遗传因子排除法》中属于“次等基因”而受到主流社会的排斥。为了躲避社会秩序维护局的排查，许多原本拥有E式姓名的人纷纷改姓，加上通婚等其他原因，如今保存着这种E式姓名的人只占总人口的3%。家庭的姓氏和财富引得一些人以为他是流亡到同盟的帝国贵族“塞恩-杨”的族人。从现存的档案资料来看并非如此。这一家姓杨不过三代。杨威利的曾祖父是父母不明的战争遗孤，依照托尔巴斯法案规定，他用了自己养母的姓。

杨威利的曾祖父与祖父都是星际间航行的船员，到了他的父亲杨泰隆这一代，他离开了祖上工作的运输公司，从一介小商船主起家，成为贸易公司的负责人，不断地累积财富。在自由行星同盟众多的贸易商人口中，杨威利的父亲杨泰隆以手腕灵活而享有盛名。他那令人无法抗拒的微笑深处，潜藏着机智的商业智慧。无论多么棘手的订单，多么危险的航路，他都能轻松按时送达。他有一个绰号叫做“用钱滚钱的行家”，据说是因为每当朋友问起他成功的秘诀时，他总是这样回答：“我很爱钱，要用钱滚钱，把铜币变银币，银币变金币。”虽然起这个绰号的人未必有什么好心，但杨泰隆似乎对这个绰号很满意。

在做商人的同时，杨泰隆也是一位古董美术品的收藏家。据一些亲戚和曾经在他家工作过的女仆说，他在海尼森的家中堆满了他在旅行和工作时四处收集的西元时代的古董。只要工作一结束，他就会待在家里，鉴赏或保养他的这些收藏。他选择生命的另一半时，也像是在选艺术品一样。他的第一任妻子是一位长相非常美艳的女人，和她的美貌成正比的是她对奢华生活的追求，然而杨泰隆却认为这是对金钱的侮辱。和这位浪费成性的第一任妻子离婚之后，他娶了卡多丽奴·R·杨，一位大家公认的长相温婉的美女，她比杨泰隆小了八岁，是同盟某位军人的未亡人。结婚一年后，他们的儿子——杨威利诞生了。

家庭内部有一种传言，认为杨泰隆对任何出厂年份小于五百年的东西都毫无兴趣，包括人类。论据是妻子生产之时他并没有陪伴在她身边，而是在自己的书斋中擦拭古董花瓶。当听人传报生了一个男婴时，他停下了手中的工作，似乎有点心不甘情不愿地喃喃自语：“我死了以后，这些美术品都是那小子的了！”说完又开始继续擦拭。772年，卡多丽奴·R·杨因急性心脏病去世的时候，他刚好又待在书斋中擦拭古董，一听到噩耗，手中的青铜狮子不禁失手掉在地上，他一面捡起一面喃喃说了一句话，让妻子这方的亲戚听后勃然大怒——“还好我擦的不是易碎的古董……” 后来杨威利的母族前来参加葬礼的时候，看到父子两人一语不发地坐在书房内擦拭古董的光景，莫不为之愕然。当他们问他，儿子和古董哪个重要时，他答到：“收集美术品是要花钱的。” 换句话说，其实儿子就是免费的。这番回答让亲戚们个个暴跳如雷。

杨泰隆在这段传言中的形象显得冷血而不近人情。虽然如今传言的真实性已经因为当事人的逝世而无法查证，我们依然可以从杨威利留下的手稿中窥见他记忆中父亲的模样：

“……昨日与亚典波罗的谈话十分愉快，虽然他父亲的性格和我的父亲相差很远，听他讲述他父亲“强迫”他上军校的种种手段的时候，我却没来由地有一种熟悉感。父亲在我十六岁时去世，除了去扫墓之外，我并不常怀念他。他痴迷收集古董，我小时候花费时间最多的事便是坐在他身旁和他一起擦拭他稀奇古怪的收藏品，这听起来有些不可思议，但我始终认为这是他表达爱的古怪方式。我们每次的清理活动都是从一个花瓶开始，然后我就可以随意挑选其他我感兴趣的物品研究，奇怪的是他重来不肯让我碰一个青铜的狮子雕像，据他说是因为那是所有收藏中最贵重的物品。虽然后来事实证明那些都是赝品，但这丝毫不影响这段记忆带给我的那种纯粹的快乐与平静。我有时甚至觉得搞不好父亲是故意收集赝品也说不定。这实在很符合父亲的一贯风格：自由而散漫，无所谓其他。他时常把钱挂在嘴边，表现得对钱财非常重视，但我却觉得，他内心说不定对金钱不是十分看重……”

葬礼之后，杨威利的母族亲戚一致认为，应当把杨威利从这个没有责任感的父亲手中拯救出来。协商被拒绝后，他们扬言要把事情告到法庭，由法庭解决。杨泰隆听到这个消息后并没有做任何回应，直接抱着儿子乘上了星际商船，从首都海尼森消声匿迹。亲戚们想出法庭这招无疑是想让杨泰隆妥协，并没有真正上庭的意愿。然而他们并没有料到杨泰隆直接釜底抽薪，让他们连控告父亲绑架幼子的机会也失去了。现在看来，杨泰隆之所以会带着儿子远走他乡也是无奈之举，或许这个举动同时也证明了杨威利日后“不寻常”的战争风格并不是没有来由。

就这样，杨威利的五岁到十六岁之间的大部分人生都是在太空船上度过的。小时候和父亲坐在一起擦拭古董的经历无疑为他性格中的温文和沉静埋下了种子。他缺少男性成员身上标志性的反叛和任性，并且很早就投入到父亲想灌输给他的对机械技能和技术的兴趣上去了。在他留下的最早照片中，他的形象是一个相当认真的小男孩，有着东方人的黑发黑瞳，但母亲的血统让他的脸部轮廓较一般东方人深刻，肤色也偏白，脸上带着婴儿肥，正兴趣盎然地在研究太空船的内部。就算没显露特别的天才，他起码显出自己的用心和相当灵巧的动手能力。

祖上尽是在星际间航行的船员的杨威利本该去当星际航海家：不是去经商，便是当个舰长。这大概也是杨泰隆本来的期望。但是杨威利第一次遇到瓦普跳跃飞行（超空间跳跃航行）的时候，就病得山崩地裂，又是呕吐又是发烧，过了很长一段时间才渐渐习惯。他的体质虽称不上体弱多病，但也绝对与强壮无缘，并不一定适合这种既艰辛又英勇豪迈的行业。杨泰隆当时或许也忧虑过，这个瘦小的孩子未来该怎么办。

杨威利对自己的境遇反倒很能随遇而安。虽然长年在宇宙中航行的生活让他失去了在学校接受基础教育的机会，但是杨泰隆在飞行船上的书房中搜集了许多教育资料，船员们也乐于在闲暇时期照料船长的儿子。于是杨威利在电脑的远程教学下完成了自己的基础教育，并逐渐把他对机器的兴趣转移到了历史方面。他变得爱看录像，爱看新发行的老书，也喜欢听从前的故事，尤其对“历史上最狠毒的篡位者”——鲁道夫更是兴趣浓厚。

“如果鲁道夫果真是恶魔，为什么人们还会支持他、给他至高无上的权力呢？”

杨威利对历史的思考，最早的记录就来自这个问题。在伊谢尔伦保留下来的手稿中，记录着大约十四岁左右的时候，他和父亲杨泰隆一起看完一部讲述帝国简史的纪录片后，他对着电子屏这么问道。鲁道夫在自由行星同盟的形象总是被描绘成“邪恶的独裁者”、“冷酷的暴君”，由此不难揣测十二岁的杨威利问出这个问题的心理活动。

做为一个商人，杨泰隆的政治观也十分独特，当时他回答：

“因为人民都好逸恶劳！”

“好逸恶劳？”

“这样说好了，一般人碰到问题时，都不愿靠自己的精力心思去解决，他们只期望超人或圣贤的出现，为他们承担所有的痛苦、困难和义务。鲁道夫就抓住人性的这个弱点，伺机而动，一举成名。你要好好记住：让独裁者有机可乘的人，要负比独裁者本人更多的责任。虽然沉默的旁观者没有支持他，但沉默的旁观其实与支持同罪。”

“那同盟的民主就能让人民不沉默了吗？”

“不能，只要有政府这样的权力机构存在，人民就永远不会主动实行不属于自己的义务。”

“既然政府也不行，我们可以不要它吗？”

“威利，你这是两个问题。一个事物为什么会出现，和这个事物所带来成的影响，二者有时候可是相差了几百光年那么远呢。”杨泰隆当时是这么回答，“不把这两个问题分开想会闹笑话的。你看那些‘无政府主义者’，最喜欢讨论政府的坏处，但是如果政府是事实上必然存在的东西，你把它说得再糟糕有什么用呢？就像有人说长生不老未必好，但‘长生不老’本来就是不可能实现的，不要说实现，连接近都不可能。无政府主义者幻想的正式这样一种不可能的东西……”

或许是预见到了谈话方向的危险与矛盾，杨威利笔记中记录的杨泰隆唯一关于政治的评论就到此。也许是预见到了什么，杨泰隆后来又补充说：“只是……你应该把注意力放在比这些东西更值得关心的事情上……比如钱和美术品啊。金钱可以丰富物质，美术品可以美化心灵。”可杨威利最终还是踏入了政治的漩涡之中。

这段话在某种程度上为杨威利的人生作出了预言。杨泰隆对杨威利的影响无疑是深远的：比如说对金钱和权力的态度，甚至于常常把工资和退休金挂在嘴边的个人习惯。手稿中他描述这件事：“虽然不能说对我未来的生活启到了什么决定的意义，但至少提供了一个方向。”这个方向无疑就是历史研究。他曾对养子尤里安·敏兹这样说：“用剑不能打倒鲁道夫大帝，不过，我们却可以把他对人类社会所造成的罪孽纪录下来，这就是笔的力量。用笔可以控告几百年前的独裁者，甚至几千年前的暴君。剑不能让历史倒流，但笔却可以。……历史并非仅仅是过去的记录而已，更是文明延续至今日的证明。现在的文明是由过去的历史所累积出来的，所以我想成为历史学家。”他之所以对历史有着近乎偏执的向往，是希望在怀疑之处找到确定性。上述那种问题激起的强制倾向把他拽进了历史。这个费解的谜强加于他、俘虏了他,让他不能坐视，一定要找到一个满意的解答或者将其消解。可以说，是历史找到了他，而非他找到了历史。

但在另一种意义上，问出“既然政府也不行，我们可以不要它吗？”这个问题的他是极不典型的杨威利。它轻易地掉入了无政府主义的陷阱，根本不容于成年杨威利身上令人倾佩之处：稳定的理性和洞悉世事的清晰头脑。从在无政府主义边缘徘徊到民主制度的捍卫者，这不仅仅意味着观点的变化，也意味着性格的转变。他的一生以一些列这样的转变为标界，而危机的根源往往是他自己，仿佛他的人生是一场与他自己本性进行的战斗。

 


	4. 异端的血统

**第二章 异端的血统**

**Chapter 2 Heresy in the Blood**

当杨威利在太空船上傲游宇宙的时候，莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔在奥丁的一处普通的居住区降生了，他便是日后的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆皇帝陛下，这一天是宇宙历776年，帝国历462年3月14日。他是塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔与克莱尔贝拉·冯·缪杰尔的第二个孩子，有一个大他四岁的叫安妮罗杰的姐姐，即日后的安妮罗洁·冯·格里华德大公妃。许多人认为就是因为这个姐姐，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这颗巨星才会在银河星系闪闪发光。从某个意义上且不负责任地说，正是这位追求平凡的非凡女性造就了今日的历史。

缪杰尔家族最早是遭到流放的异见份子， 宇宙历 640年达贡星域会战中，为了扩充兵力，皇帝佛瑞德李希颁布了法令规定了一部分流放人士后裔必须参军，卡尔· 缪杰尔便是其中一元。他在随后的大小战役中屡建奇功，战死后受封帝国骑士，头衔由他曾经任职贵族土地经销商的弟弟赫尔曼· 缪杰尔继承。赫尔曼· 缪杰尔因为商人的身份屡屡被贵族阶层排挤，最后一怒之下举家搬离了奥丁。到了塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔父亲这一代，除了帝国骑士称号和名字中的标志贵族的“冯”之外，缪杰尔家族早已脱离了贵族的社交圈，看起来和普通平民家庭并没有两样。

缪杰尔家族的血液中始终流淌着一种帝国贵族中罕见的抗争性，塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔表现出一种相似的独立，他很小就反抗父母的规矩和权威，抗拒他们想为他提供的那种与贵族身份相宜的古典教育。十一岁时他试图离家出走。十六岁时，因为写了篇否定鲁道夫灵魂不朽的作文，他受到了学校的开除。之后他开始自学工程，并结交了一些朋友，其中包括罗严克拉姆王朝第一任工部尚书，帝都费沙最初的设计者布尔诺·冯·席尔瓦贝尔西的父亲。宇宙历769年他迎娶了平民克莱尔贝拉，一位有着非凡美貌的温柔女性（他孩子美丽的外貌应该遗传自母亲），把家重新搬回了奥丁。

他们在奥丁的家坐落于“林荫街”，后来换了好几次主人，现在是一处百货超市，除此之外，还在在奥丁中心城区西方的森林区购置了一处消暑产业，后来扩建为佛洛依丁山庄。

克莱尔贝拉·冯·缪杰尔是一位钢琴教师。即便以最高的标准看，她对音乐的热爱也是罕有的。在她生命中，音乐是仅次于丈夫最重要的事情。因为她的缘故，林荫街这栋房子一度是音乐精英的汇聚之所。“到处弥漫着音乐和艺术的空气”——音乐家拉威尔·梅克林格（耶尔涅斯特· 梅克林格元帅的父亲）曾如此描述那里的主色调。在母亲的影响下，两个孩子都具备相当高的艺术素养。莱茵哈特陛下就经常莅临各式音乐会现场，并热衷于以各种方式说服杨提督和他同行。安妮罗杰大公妃更是有着相当高的音乐天赋，幼儿时她就掌握了钢琴，技术被“艺术家提督”耶尔涅斯特· 梅克林格元帅所称颂。

这便是缪杰尔家族的空气，始终带着些许战争的气味和浪漫主义，还染有一点反贵族的坏气味，这种气味只需嗅一点点，就足以令莱茵哈特回忆起自己“异见份子”血统。这种气味在他出生后一开始被家庭的温馨气氛所掩盖，却在今后发生的两次悲剧中爆发出来。

第一次悲剧发生在779年，克莱尔贝拉·冯·缪杰尔在冬天因为一起车祸而去世，肇事者因为上级贵族的身份逃离了制裁，缪杰尔家只获得了一笔赔偿金。妻子的去世让塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔从此陷入了颓废的状态。事业频频失败的他，只能借助酒精麻痹痛苦。很快赔偿金便被消耗殆尽，渐渐的，他的收入已经不能支持他们一家继续在原来的中产社区住下去了。786年，他们不得不卖掉了林荫街的宅邸，搬去了一个靠河海、地势低洼的小工商城镇，在一栋小屋里开始了下层平民区的生活。

表面看来他们似乎是失去了所有的一切，但母亲的去世和父亲的颓废并没有摧毁这个家庭，这时候缪杰尔家族的坚毅在安妮罗杰的身上显现出来，为了同时照顾年幼的弟弟和酗酒的父亲，安妮罗洁担负起了支撑家庭的重担。她包揽了一切家务，不时做一些手工制品补贴家用，再加上父亲微薄的薪水，维持着一家三口的生活。

这段时光中，莱茵哈特得到了他的第一个朋友，一个有火焰般的头发与爽朗的笑容的少年——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。他们成为了形影不离的好友。安妮罗杰更是给予了莱茵哈特母亲应该给予的一切，成为了他精神上的母亲，他对她充满依恋、尊敬和爱戴，也是这种爱给予了他反叛的动力。

由于支付不起高额学费，莱茵哈特并没有进入贵族学校，而是读了奥丁的一所更技术化、较少学院化的平民学校。他在这所学校呆了一个学期。档案中能看到他在校的成绩单，从上面可看出，总体上他是个相当糟糕的学生。如果把学校用的五个科目等级换算成A到E，那么他在校时只得过两次A——两次都是体育课。大多数科目他拿的是C或D，偶尔在数学和历史上进到一次B。如果非要说他的成绩有什么特点，那就是人文科目比科学和技术科目更差。相比较而言，齐格飞的成绩则优秀了许多，大部分都是A，偶尔出现B。莱茵哈特糟糕的成绩或许大部分源于他在学校的不快乐。齐格飞日后的笔记中有一则这样的回忆：

“……莱因哈特性格倔强，经常受到学校里其他男孩的欺负，一开始他听从姐姐的话，坚持用礼貌的“您”称呼他们，结果只是让自己更加受到排斥。后来他就开始反抗，经常在放学后找人打架……我们有时候要打退几倍数量的“敌人”时，为怕给安妮罗杰发现身上打过架的痕迹而悲伤，就一起到公园的喷泉里洗个干净，而每一天里我们最期待、最开心的事情就是回家后可以吃到安妮罗杰亲手做的蛋糕……”

这一时期，对莱茵哈特产生最大影响的不是任何教师，而是学校生活。来自他人的排斥让他产生了过度的自我保护和强烈的自我意识，要通过暴力的征服才能获得安全感。只有面对姐姐和挚友，他才会卸下防备，展现出性格中的柔软、敏感、脆弱和他的孩子气。

即使学校生活并不快乐，在安妮罗杰和齐格飞的陪伴下，莱茵哈特还是度过了他人生中最接近无忧无虑生活状态的一段日子。然而半年后的某一天，一位名叫高尔维兹的宫内省职员在市郊的一角见到了十五岁的安妮罗杰，从此彻底结束了安妮罗杰为莱茵哈特辛苦维持了七年的的幸福生活。

那天莱茵哈特从学校回到家，等待他的不是安妮罗杰亲手做的蛋糕，而是从未见过的豪华轿车。装束高级的宫廷侍从告诉他，安妮罗杰即将被接到了宫中，成为了皇帝佛瑞德李希四世的众多妃子中的一位。而当莱茵哈特怒气冲冲地去质问父亲的时候，看到的只是五十万马克金币的定金和父亲颓然的眼神。

高尔维兹究竟对塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔说了什么，我们不得而知。有传言说塞巴斯蒂安生前曾婉拒皇室赐予的男爵封号，是卖女求荣的污名让他羞于接受，还是他想用拒绝的方式表达为自己辩护的立场，我们更无法求证。不过另一种说法是，塞巴斯蒂安主动向皇室申请男爵的封号，结果遭到驳回。莱因哈特似乎更相信后者的说法。他始终认定是父亲出卖了自己的女儿，把她送去成为了老迈权力者的囚虏。直到宇宙历793年塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔因肝硬化去世，他都没有再和父亲说过一句话。

不论真相如何，毫无疑问，这是莱茵哈特生命中的一个决定性事件。他日后的性格——他的许多下属都提到的那种强势、不妥协、支配性的个性——已经显露出来。但面对爱人和亲人，他的性情却相当顺从，甚至愿意为他们牺牲。他一生前二十年的故事，首先就是这两种性格斗争的故事，也是驱动这种斗争的内部和外部力量如何妥协的故事。

正如煤炭和矿石是同样的元素，塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔和莱茵哈特·冯·缪杰尔这对父子的命运既是相同的，又迥乎不同。塞巴斯蒂安在至亲离去后走向了毁灭，而莱茵哈特的人生才刚刚开始。在同样的火焰中，塞巴斯蒂安烧成毫无价值的渣滓，莱茵哈特却被锻造得无比坚硬，光彩夺目。塞巴斯蒂安像个奴仆似的受到惩罚，因为他放弃了反抗；莱茵哈特则通过他的爱，战胜了他的命运。


	5. 丧服与军服

**第三章 丧服与军服**

**Chapter 3 Funeral Black and Dress Blues**

783年3月27日 ，将满十六岁的杨威利为自己的人生作出了第一个决定。他对父亲说，自己准备报考海尼森纪念大学的历史系。虽然这并不是杨泰隆的期望，但他并没有强迫儿子接受自己的事业和兴趣，只是再次嘱咐他“绝对不能轻视金钱”，便答应了儿子的请求。

八世纪是历史学的衰败时期，它被捏在同盟和帝国的一群群互相较劲的业余爱好者和狂热分子手里，互相以各种匪夷所思的理由指责对方理论上的缺陷。尽管毫无实质性的成果，媒体和公众也对它抱着消遣和嘲笑的态度，但政府并没有否定这一领域的潜在价值。在这个领域中，成功的洞见也能带来可观的回报，这无疑是杨威利的父亲支持他的理由。

可以想象，少年杨威利在得到这个允许时候的雀跃心情，但命运很快就剥夺了他享受这种快乐的权利，快得甚至让他来不及幻想自己的大学生活。三十分钟后，面对蒙着白布的父亲，杨威利经历了他人生的第一次死别。

死讯是由当时商船上的工程师威廉·高尼夫传达的：核融合炉突然发生异常反应，杨泰隆刚赶到控制室就发生了辐射外泄，他只来得及启动防护罩，自己却因为承受了超量的射线过烧伤而死。据他回忆，杨威利在看到父亲被抬出来后唤了三声父亲，声音从悲痛到沉默，然后非常安静地退到了一边，在墙边蹲坐下来。他在那里坐了很久，似乎在思考，又似乎在发呆，直到副船长去询问他关于如何处理他父亲尸体的意愿才回过神来。当时他冷静地请对方“按照他认为最合适的方式处理”，之后便走进了自己的房间。到了晚上，因为迟迟没有在餐厅见到杨威利的身影，高尼夫担心地敲了他房间的门。

“当时我真的很担心。杨虽然表现得很冷静，但他和他父亲一样，有时候真的没人能猜出他们要干什么，除非他们自己解释或者让别人看到结果。杨那个时候才十多岁，突然受到那样的打击，敲门的时候我真的担心会看到最坏的事情。但是什么都没有发生，杨像往常一样开了门，问我有什么事情，我当时楞了一下，突然不知道该说什么。其实我当时本该叫他去吃饭，说出口的却是：‘嘿，要不要去喝一杯？’

他当时挠了挠头发，似乎有些惊讶，然后就同意了。于是我们去了我的房间。我怕他没吃饭就喝酒会醉，路过餐厅的时候帮他要了一个三明治让他先填下肚子，还帮他泡了一杯红茶。我给他倒酒的时候，他说了谢谢。我觉得有些不对劲，他以前从来没有这么沉默过，我是说，他是个挺安静的小孩，但是绝对不是一路跟在你身后什么话都不说的那种。说真的，我一直拿他当第二个儿子看，他这个样子，让我怪难受的。

那天我们喝了白兰地，他喝第一口的时候呛了一下，但很快就适应了。我对他讲了我妻子去世时候的的事，我觉得这能让他好受一点。后来他越喝越多，我拿走了他的杯子，没想到他直接抢了酒瓶往没喝完的红茶里倒……后来他趴在桌子直接睡了过去，我去扶他的时候，脸上全是酒水。第二天他告诉我：‘白兰地兑红茶还挺好喝的’，然后就照常去找波利斯下立体西洋棋了，这下我就知道他没事了。”

威廉·高尼夫大概是除了杨泰隆之外对少年杨威利影响最大的人，这一点尤其体现在政治上。他是日后费沙评论刊物《火炬》的创始人，当时被视为民主主义观念的代言者。他攻击同盟政府对待帝国流亡人口时的虚伪，攻击战争背后的国家主义，攻击同盟和费沙媒体甘愿为政府和大企业的利益服务的腐败。他还领导了一场尤为热烈的反对帝国性压迫斗争，指责其对同性恋的法律迫害和社会谴责。他说：“一次涉及性向的道德审判，是蓄意从个人的不道德走向全体的不道德的第一步。”

从788年起，他攻击的性质变得较少政治性，较多道德性。他对伪善的关注和对不公的揭露，主要是试图维护一种乌托邦式的理想的纯粹。他甚至宣称：“至少高登巴姆王朝的贵族维护了自己贵族式的理想，而同盟的民主只会毁掉它自己。”为此他受到了朋友的批评。其中有一位对他直言，他面临的选择是要么支持帝国，要么支持同盟。对此高尼夫高傲地回答，“如果必须选两种恶中较轻的一个，那我哪个也不选。”对他来说，政治“是一个人为了隐藏他的真面目和他自己的无知才会做的事情”。

成年杨威利对政治的态度跟威廉·高尼夫在许多方面是相似的，以上这句话精准地说出了其中一个方面。在德奥里亚星域会战之前，他在对全军的发言中说：“这场战争虽关系着国家的存亡，但和个人的自由及权利相比的话，并不是什么大不了的事……”对他来说，政治问题与个人完善的问题相比总是第二位的。就像后来尤里安·敏兹问他自己面对同盟的政治腐败该怎么做时，他这么回答：“就改善你自己好了，那是你为改善世界所能做的一切。”

威廉·高尼夫提到的波利斯指的是他的儿子波利斯· 高尼夫，杨威利飞船上唯一的同龄玩伴，他们发展出了典型的青春期友谊，时常一起和大人开些无伤大雅的恶作剧。据杨威利之后说，主谋常常是“恶作剧的波利斯”，而他则是“优秀的共犯”。波利斯· 高尼夫后来回忆，那天杨威利罕见地在立体西洋棋上下赢了他。“我知道他心情不好，所以那盘棋是故意让他赢的，可我真没想到那就是我们之间的最后一盘棋，后来每次我找他，他要么不在，要么就是下到一半被叫走。要是我早知道，肯定死也不让。”他这么说。

下立体西洋棋是杨威利唯二从少年一直保留到成年的爱好之一，其连败记录和他战场上的不败战绩同样惊人。背后的原因无人而知，尤里安·敏兹在他的日记中作出过这样的推测：

“……今天提督又一次刷新了立体西洋棋的连败记录，和以往不同的是，今天有派特尼契夫少校观战。提督在连败二十一次后终于提出了休战，收拾棋盘的时候少校感叹似的说：‘提督这么会打仗的人，下棋怎么总是输呢？’我想觉得撇开技巧方面不说，提督在下棋的时候，常常心不在焉，连我要将军的时候都不知道，和他在指挥战舰时候那种全神贯注完全不一样。提督也说过，立体西洋棋是他进入战略方面思考时所必要的小小仪式。我常常想如果提督能够不去思考其他的事，是不是就能胜利了呢？……”

杨威利另一个源自少年时期的爱好是加了白兰地的红茶，即使在伊谢尔伦众多咖啡党的围攻下也从未沦陷过。据他的养子尤里安·敏兹说，他对自身的物质生活非常随意，却对红茶有着异乎常人的执着。他曾经发表过这样的观点：“在人类只喝酒和茶的时候，文明是健全的。当开始喝起咖啡或可乐这些泥水色的饮料后，就开始了颓废和堕落。”这也让他给后来的许多军校同辈留下了极其保守的印象。

我们今天也许很难理解杨威利对红茶的崇敬程度。这种崇敬的形式，没有一种现代形式能与之对等，这也许是他对自身境遇和主流权威的一种反抗的表现。他不能忍受红茶和酒之外的任何调制饮料，他曾说咖啡“是野蛮人的饮料，色泽就像是泥水一样。”而相反的，“红茶却是阳光穿透琥珀的色彩——不过只有在泡得好的时候。”

杨威利对“泡得好的红茶”的标准也完全不同于他个人生活上的从容散漫。据他后来的侍卫奥利弗·伍德少尉说，他花了两周的时间才掌握了红茶和白兰地的正确配比和温度，但他同时也强调，“杨提督本人并不会对红茶的味道斤斤计较，但身为侍卫看到提督对自己端上去的红茶皱眉是非常不名誉的一件事。”笔者有幸尝到了伍德少尉亲手调制的红茶，它的味道就像杨威利和它邂逅的过程一样，混合着苦涩、辛辣、醇厚的茶香和灼人的热度，还带着些许的不合时宜，是一种让人难以适应，却又无法忘怀的味道。

这次事故后杨泰隆的船队便解散了，高尼夫陪着杨威利再次踏上了故土海尼森。杨威利婉拒了其他船员的帮助，独自筹备了父亲的葬礼。多年之后，在安妮罗洁·冯·格里华德大公妃去世后，他在一封给莱茵哈特的信中提及了父亲葬礼给他的感受：

“莱茵哈特——

也许等你回来是更好的选择，但刚收到的消息打败了我，我只能去猜测现在接近你的最好方式。我知道最好让你自己来处理这件事，但我不能让自己离开你。这大概是我的一种过错。现在，如果我们能面对面，我想你会厉声斥责我的虚伪，然后再次离开……

我能想象你现在的样子。你把自己和我隔离开来，一个人在黑暗里独坐，每一秒都像一场战争。孤独时，时间总会这样延长，我只短时间的体验过。我不是想以此来取笑你。十六岁的时候父亲离开了我，他的葬礼给我的感觉并不是我送走了他，而是我们一起走了很长的一段路，他送我到一个地方—然后他站住了，而我越走越远，渐渐看不见他了。

我常觉得葬礼作为告别的仪式对生者十分残忍，因为实际上所告别的那个对象已经走了。但莱茵哈特，我希望你不要忘记，只要活着，就还是“我们”。世上什么事情都没有结论，唯独死亡是结论。然而死亡本身也许还需要一个结论。

杨

U.C. 833 十一月三日”

葬礼之后，等待他的只有父亲公司的律师，和一堆遗产转让手续。律师告诉杨威利，他父亲的大部分资产都被抵押偿还债务了，他唯一能继承的遗产只剩下父亲收藏的美术品。可鉴定结果表示这批美术品几乎全部都是膺品，唯一的真品便是一个万历年间的红釉彩壶。高尼夫得知这件事后表示自己可以为杨威利负担今后的学费生活费直到成年，杨威利却拒绝了他的好意，告诉他自己准备把彩壶卖掉作今后的开销。高尼夫无法，只是坚持为他支付了专家要求的鉴定费，临走前留下了自己的联系方式。

后来的事实证明杨威利并没有卖掉这个红釉彩壶，也并没有再联系高尼夫。他扔掉了大部分的赝品，然后申请了海尼森所有开设历史系大学的奖学金。但是与帝国之间长期的战争让当时的同盟预算面临着巨额军事支出的压力，对战争没有直接助益的人文科学下的教育预算被大笔裁减，没有一所大学回复他的请求。在知道奖学金无望后，他走进了国防军事学校的入学考场，因为只有国防军事学校能让他免费修读历史。

杨威利以勉强合格的分数进入了军事学校战史研究系就读，他为自己成为战史编篡室研究员的未来拟定了方案，并开始向着这个目标迈进。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章写得人非常沉重……哎，这两只不AU注定不能轻松谈恋爱啊。
> 
> 标题致敬原作。
> 
> 补完了提督红茶白兰地的由来，希望没有很违和。


	6. 第二次别离

**第四章 第二次别离**

**Chapter 4 The Second Farewell**

“莱茵哈特整天把自己锁在她的房间里，我只能听到嘈杂的钢琴声。”

后来齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯是这么回忆安妮罗杰走后莱茵哈特的状态的。他同时记录，第二天，走出房门的莱茵哈特告诉他，自己决定“去皇宫抢回姐姐”，并询问吉尔菲艾斯愿不愿意帮助他。

面对这个听起来有些幼稚的宣言，吉尔菲艾斯首先表示了惊讶，但是想到安妮罗杰的遭遇，“就感受到了一种强烈的愤怒和悲伤”。这种强烈的情感“催促着他做些什么”，于是他答应了莱茵哈特的请求，并问他有什么计划。

“我们可以去和那些反帝国的人取得联系。你记得嘛？前几天你父亲在聊天的时候提起过，社会秩序维持局向司法部提交了一份对一个反帝国地下组织发起围攻的申请，他负责核对那份申请书。昨晚你家书房的灯晚上还亮着，一定是把白天在司法部来不及完成的文书带回了家，准备周末做完。我们只要今晚在他睡着后偷偷拿到副本，就能去地下党的据点通知他们，然后以此为交换条件，让他们带我们去刺杀皇帝。”莱茵哈特这么回答他。

这是莱茵哈特所制定过的第一个计划，虽然显得十分稚嫩，但已经显现出他日后用兵的一些特点；大胆、叛逆，带着对整体环境的细致观察。就像以后他无数次做的那样，吉尔菲艾斯忠实地执行了莱茵哈特的计划，并把整个过程记叙在了他帝国历483年（宇宙历792年）7月13日的笔记里，而现在，我们就要还原这段不为人知的历史。

这天晚上，吉尔菲艾斯在父亲入睡之后潜入书房拷贝了文件副本。第二天，两人会合后一起读完了这份计划书，得知这个地下组织名叫“审判者”（der Richter），三天后将在一家名叫巴别塔（der Turm zu Babel）的酒吧举行一次集体会议，而社会秩序维持局准备在那时将他们一网打尽。

因为名字非常特殊，吉尔菲艾斯和莱茵哈特迅速地在电脑上找到了这家酒吧，然后“经历了一番波折之后”，站到了这家酒吧门口。

吉尔菲艾斯并的记录中并没有提及这家酒吧的具体位置和任何外部装饰。根据旧地图档案，这家酒吧位于旧“污水街”，原来的建筑早就在城市重建中被拆除，按现存的照片来看，这是一栋非常老旧的贵族宅邸，外观上还维持着一种前高登巴姆王朝时的威仪，但巨大而空旷的露台、生锈的栏杆、褪色的窗扉和门口破碎且造型古怪的雕塑无一不昭示着衰败，门上的招牌掩在爬山虎的阴影下，没有人会认为这是一家开业的酒吧。

按照吉尔菲艾斯的回忆，他们在确认了“巴别塔”的位置之后并没有贸然进入，而是蹲守在不远处的灌木从中，直到一个女人打开了那扇门。

莱茵哈特和吉尔菲艾斯正在犹豫是否要上前敲门，却看到大门再一次打开了，那个刚刚进去的女人又走了出来，然后直接朝他们的方向走来。吉尔菲艾斯和莱茵哈特都吓了一跳，还没来得及逃走，她就已经举着枪走到了他们面前。她带着兜帽，看不清面孔。见到吉尔菲艾斯和莱茵哈特两个孩子之后，显得有些惊讶。但她的惊讶只持续了一瞬，便收起了枪问：

“你们是谁？怎么会在这儿？”

她尽量软化了刚才严肃的神情，声音很柔和，似乎以为他们俩迷路了。

“我们迷……”吉尔菲艾斯话还没说完和就被莱茵哈特打断了，他说：“我们是谁并不重要，重要的是这个据点三天后就要被社会秩序维持局围攻，我劝你们做好准备。”

她的眼神一下子变得非常冰冷，吉尔菲艾斯几乎以为她要马上拔出枪朝他们射击，就当他准备把莱茵哈特拉到身后的时候，她缓缓地开口道：“你是从哪里知道的？我该怎么相信你？”

莱茵哈特说：“你让我们进去，我就告诉你。”

之后他们成功进入了这家酒吧的内部，在暗淡的灯光下扶着阴湿的墙壁穿过了昏暗过道，来到了一个阴冷的房间。莱茵哈特平静地向这个女人讲述了他们的来历和目的，吉尔菲艾斯则偷偷握紧了口袋里的折叠刀，想着要怎么在这个女人开枪的时候推开莱茵哈特让他先逃走。

莱茵哈特讲述完后，这个女人终于放下了枪，她端详了他们良久，露出了一个意义不明的笑：“你们很有勇气。”

“你相信我们了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯问。

“我想我的敌人还没有天真到会派两个孩子来做卧底，而且做得这么蠢。”她把枪塞回了衣服里，摘下了兜帽，露出了橘黄色的头发和年轻的容貌。

这可能是莱茵哈特这辈子第一次被人说蠢，吉尔菲艾斯能感受到他的呼吸一下子变得急促起来，这是他发怒前的标志，他马上抓住了莱茵哈特的手，提醒他他们现在的处境。莱茵哈特稍微冷静了一下，然后压抑着怒火问道：“哪里蠢？”

她嗤笑了一声：“躲在树丛里，这么显眼的头发都不知道遮一遮，不是蠢是什么？”

“我……”莱茵哈特似乎要反驳什么。就在这时，楼下传来了刺耳的开门声，接着响起了楼梯不堪重负的抗议。

她指了指一旁半开的衣柜，示意他们躲进去，然后锁上了房门，躲到了门边。

衣柜里很暗，莱茵哈特和吉尔菲艾斯几乎什么也看不见，只能听见自己的心跳和呼吸声。吉尔菲艾斯攥着自己的双手，手心都是汗。

不一会儿，就传来了粗鲁的敲门声和一个低沉的男人的声音：“我是一个需要忏悔的罪人。”

之后吉尔菲艾斯听到了开门的声音，然后是有人寒暄的声音，这时候他感觉莱茵哈特动了动，似乎在地上摸索着什么。

原来她叫玛格丽特。吉尔菲艾斯这么想。之后那个进来的男人说收到了最新消息，皇帝要在两天后带着新册立的妃子去布朗胥百克家参加一个宴会，让她“在当天行动”。

是安妮罗杰！吉尔菲艾斯的心猛地跳动起来，同时他感受到身边莱茵哈特动了一下，似乎就想冲出去问他们准备做什么，会不会危及到安妮罗杰的安全，他伸出手碰了碰莱茵哈特的手肘，试图用理智束缚住他。

之后他听到他们说了一些陌生的名称，夹杂着同盟通用语，听得影影绰绰，不是很真切。然后传来了有人离开的声音。等到声音远去，莱茵哈特一脚踢开了柜门，大喊：“带我去见姐姐。”

她走上前揉了揉莱茵哈特的头发：“还没长大的小鬼别管这么多。你姐姐不会有事的，说不定过两天她就能回家了。”

莱茵哈特猛地打开了她的手，怒道：“别这么叫我！你要去刺杀皇帝对不对？你不带我去，我自己也能去。”

吉尔菲艾斯没有说话，只是走到了莱茵哈特身边，表明了自己的立场。

她转过头，深深地看了他们一言，然后蹲下身郑重地对莱茵哈特说：“你让我想起了我的妹妹，我已经很久没见到她了……我希望她能平安幸福地过完这一生，我想你姐姐也和我一样。我向你保证，我一定会杀掉那个皇帝，然后让你的姐姐回家。”

莱茵哈特看着她，像是做了什么决定。他说：“你发誓。”

“我发誓。”

莱茵哈特在回去的路上显得非常沉默，这让吉尔菲艾斯非常担心，因为据他对莱茵哈特的了解，在姐姐的事情上，莱茵哈特并不是会轻易妥协的人。在道别后，吉尔菲艾斯本想叫住已经转身的莱茵哈特，但他面对友人决绝的背影，最终还是什么都没有说。

吉尔菲艾斯的预感是正确的，两天后的晚上，他在露台上看到了带着兜帽的莱茵哈特的身影。他马上出门，从另一条小路截住了莱茵哈特。

莱茵哈特看到前方突然出现的人影吓了一跳，慌张地按住了怀里的东西。等他看清是吉尔菲艾斯的时候显得更惊讶了：“这么晚了，你是在外面散步嘛？”

吉尔菲艾斯没有回答：“你怀里的是什么？莱茵哈特。”

莱茵哈特故作轻松地耸了耸肩：“看来什么都瞒不过你。”接着从怀里拿出了光束枪，“我在衣柜里捡到的。”

“你带着它做什么。”

“我要去带回姐姐，我不能就这么呆在家里什么也不做等她回来。你回去吧。”

“不，莱茵哈特，我们是朋友，我总是站在你这边的……”

争执中他们听到了附近传来的脚步声，莱茵哈特迅速地制止了吉尔菲艾斯的话，两个人躲到了附近的树丛后面。等巡逻的人走开后，他们迅速离开了那个路口，通过晚间的自动班车来到了当天皇帝驾临的别院附近，之后乘着夜色潜入了别院内。

这是吉尔菲艾斯和莱茵哈特第一次目睹上流社会荒淫奢靡的生活，在等眼睛适应了那炫目的灯光和珠宝反光后，莱茵哈特对着那群在衣香鬓影中翩翩起舞的人目瞪口呆：“帝国不是正在和叛军打仗吗？他们到底在做什么呢？”

吉尔菲艾斯沉默了，他们这一路没有遇到任何警卫，他觉得有些太顺利了，就在他走神的一瞬间，莱茵哈特冲进了人群——他把会场中一个有着金色长发的女性当成了姐姐，在发现自己认错人了之后，他已经被人群包围了。

“这可不是你这种小鬼该来的地方。”一个穿着华丽的贵族这么嘲笑道，这迅速地激怒了莱茵哈特，他对着前方巨大的青铜雕像就是一枪，枪声过后整个会场安静了一瞬，接着比之前的噪音嘈杂一百倍的尖叫声在耳边炸了开来，贵族纷纷互相推搡着远离这座瘟神，宪兵队闻声也迅速赶到了现场。

吉尔菲艾斯低声念着莱茵哈特的名字，苦于无法上前援手，就在他准备大叫着跑出去吸引注意力的时候，一只手从身后拽住了他的衣服：“别动，再动就死。”

吉尔菲艾斯回头，看见了前两天见过的那个叫玛格丽特的女人。

“你们两个小鬼真是不省心，跑过来送死。”

这句从牙缝里挤出来的话还没落地，宪兵已经包围了莱茵哈特，其中两个从他身后猛扑上去，强行按倒了他，夺下了他手里的枪，掀开了他的兜帽。

然而刚刚等他们站起，两道射线就穿过了莱茵哈特两侧宪兵的心脏，周围的宪兵迅速分散开来戒备，也被一一夺去了生命。宾客早就被吓得四散逃窜，混乱中玛格丽特和吉尔菲艾斯冲入了人群，带走了莱茵哈特。

玛格丽特在路边黑了一辆车，带着莱茵哈特和吉尔菲艾斯一路飞奔。路上三人谁都没有说话，是吉尔菲艾斯首先打破了沉默。他对这位神秘的女士表示了感谢。

“你有没有碰过那把这小子留在会场的光束枪？”玛格丽特抽了口烟，问吉尔菲艾斯。

“没……没有。”

“这次的消息是假的，背后的目的可能是要杀掉我。我准备去同盟回避一段时间，这小子被人看到了脸，不想死的话可以和我走。你想回家就回家吧，我想宪兵队那群猪应该不至于会查到你的身上。”

“如果莱茵哈特要走，那我要和他一起去。”

“不，吉尔菲艾斯，你得留下，让姐姐放心。如果有什么人来家里打听，你就告诉他我去参加童子军集训了，别让她知道这件事，别让她担心。”莱茵哈特顿了顿，又接着说，“我总会想办法回来的。”

就这样，宇宙历786年7月，莱茵哈特在一个月内告别了两个他生命中最重要的人，踏上了他去往同盟的旅途。此刻，他可能已经隐隐感觉到，他所要追求的生活是能够让他负起责任的生活：对他人的责任——对保护自己所爱的人的责任。


End file.
